The Fight for Toys' Freedom
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: Near doesn't like it when his toys are thrown carelessly with the other children's; he especially doesn't like it when he finds Mello playing with them and won't give them back. NO PAIRINGS.


Title: The Fight for Toys' Freedom

Characters: Near/Mello

Summary: Near doesn't like it when his toys are thrown carelessly with the other children's; he especially doesn't like it when he finds Mello playing with them and won't give them back.

Rated: T for slight language!

**Author's note: I got this up with about 20 minutes to spare before Saturday started XD*Disclaimer* although I would love to own Near and his cuteness, I don't =( AND there are no pairings here AND it's practically a crackfic. You've been warned. Also, if you've read my other story, this is kind of like a sequel, but no need to read that. 'Kay, I'm done!**

* * *

"MR. WAMMY!" Near screamed, charging into Roger's office, where Roger and Mr. Wammy seemed to be having an important conversation.

"What is it, Near?" Mr. Wammy asked, confused to what could have upset the child so much that he would actually _scream._

"_Why _are Mello and Matt playing with _my _toys?" the albino boy asked furiously.

Roger and Watari both looked at each other. "Near," Watari started, "you can't leave your toys laying around at night and not expect the maids to pick them up."

Near looked at Watari as if he were incompetent. "It was storming, and the power wet out! I'm a child, I don't want to pick up my stuff when I think my life may be in danger!"

Roger fought the urge to roll his eyes at the tiny albino. "Near, your life wasn't in danger."

Near stomped a foot. "You don't know that!" he argued. "And, Mr. Wammy, I want my toys back!"

"I'm sure that if you ask, they'll give them back."

Near _did _roll his eyes. "We're talking about Mello here."

"Go and ask, and if it doesn't work, come and find me." Roger ended the conversation, eager to get back to whatever they had been discussing.

"I don't even know why you work here if you hate children," Near grumbled to Roger as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

* * *

_I haven't seen Near in a while. I guess it worked out_, Watari thought, heading down the stairs. He stopped where he was when he heard yelling.

Watari quickly walked down the hallway and looked into the large playroom, where Near was holding a chocolate bar behind his back and Mello was holding a truck above his head; both boys' free hand was reaching for their possession.

With wide eyes, Watari demanded, "What's going on here?"

Both boys stopped their feud and stared that the older man.

"He wouldn't give me my toys, so I took his favorite, too," Near said simply, twiddling with his hair and pushing Mello away from him.

"Well, I'm not giving them back until you give me my chocolate!" Mello exclaimed.

"Well, _I'm _not giving it back until you give me my toys! You took my stuff before I took your chocolate!" Near's calm façade was fading away once again.

Mello thrust himself toward Near, Mello's hand trying to curve around Near's small body, but Mello accidentally hit Near with his forearm, sending them both to the ground.

Near's tiny, white hand balled into a fist at his side and collided it with Mello's stomach, sending him rolling over quickly and onto his feet, looking stunned. Near lifted himself up as well.

Watari practically ran forward as Mello prepared to run forward and take charge. Watari grabbed the chocolate and the toys and placed them on a chair behind him. He stepped behind Mello - who was still trying to get to Near - and hugged the boy's torso, pulling Mello up and over to the other side of Watari.

"Stop this right now!" Watari exclaimed, pushing Mello back once again as Near challenged him.

Every child in the room had stopped and stared that the surprising scene in front of them; even Matt had looked up from his video game keeping his eyes locked on the two boys and the old man. His screen flashed "GAME OVER" but all he did was frown slightly, still looking at the three.

"Jesus, Near!" Mello exclaimed, getting a glare from Watari for his vocabulary.

"Maybe if you gave me my stuff like I'd asked, I wouldn't have had to kick your ass!"

"Near!" Watari exclaimed, distraught by the language of the two young boys.

"Mello, go get your chocolate and nothing more," Watari said, walking to Near to make sure he didn't move as well.

Mello grabbed his chocolate, then stood over by the wide door that lead to the hallway that lead outside.

"Near, go get your toys and come straight back over here to me," Watari commanded the child.

Near nodded and went to his toys, scooping them up and then stomping back to Watari, pouting about the obvious punishment he was going to receive later.

Mello ran to Matt and watched as he played the newer Mario Kart game on his GameBoy.

Near moved to his own corner - with Watari's permission, of course - and dumped the thousand white pieces on the ground in front of him and then placing them where they belong on the wooden board.

Watari sighed, heading back to his office, and to talk to Roger once again.

_Now I don't even remember why I went downstairs in the first place… _Watari thought, shaking his head.

…_Why _does _Roger work here if he doesn't like children…._

* * *

Ha! I just had to add that last line.

This fic has been posted for Project PULL

Bookaholic711. Go there. Right now. Sign up. I mean it.

And click the review button =)


End file.
